What Happens in Arizona
by mioor
Summary: Bella has to go to Arizona to attend to a funeral, and decides to go by herself, telling the Cullens she doesn't want them there. She gets into some trouble, so Esme comes looking for her eventually. Normal pairings, Edward and Alice don't have powers. Warning, rated T for a reason.


I sat in my bedroom, clutching the phone to my chest. I was crying, it seemed I couldn't stop. I'm not exactly sure how long I was there, but eventually, my alarm started to blare, telling me it was 7 am. I looked out my window, and saw that Charlie was home for some reason. I quickly threw on a t shirt and pair of sweat pants, trying to catch him before he left. The tears had subsided, but one look in the mirror told me that it was pretty obvious. I walked down the stairs as quickly as I would dare, and saw Charlie sitting at the table. I sat down at the empty seat, and he looked up, worriedly saying,

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Carolynn from Arizona?" I told him, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I think so." He replied.

"Well, there was a car crash last night…" I trailed off, and Charlie understood.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Were you still good friends?" I nodded my head.

"I need to drive up there. Her mom called me this morning, the funeral's going to be this Saturday, and she asked me to say a few words. I was going to start the drive up today." I told him.

" Bella, that's a two and a half day drive, easy. You sure you want to go alone?" He concernedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I slowly reply; "I'm going to go pack, will you stick around until I leave?" I hesitantly asked him.

"'Course, just gotta call the station." He replied in his gruff voice. I smiled, and turned to go back up to my room. Stepping in, I looked over to the open window, before going over and shutting it. I needed to do this alone. I grabbed my suitcase out, and packed as quickly as I could, taking a really nice outfit out of my closet, too. I grabbed my bag of toiletries, throwing it in last, and stuffed my wallet before throwing it and my phone into my back pockets. I stayed in my sweats, but brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Finally, I sat down at my desk, taking out a pen and paper.

I wrote,

_Dear Edward and Family,_  
_I'm sorry to leave you like this. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Some things have come up, and I need to go. I will be back, though. You need to pretend that I'm not gone, and keep going. Do not. I repeat. DO NOT. Go looking for me. I Don't know if I will be calling, I will try if I have time though. I don't have time to explain why I'm leaving, I only have 3 days to get there, so goodbye, I should be no longer than a month._  
_See you when I return, With love,_  
_-Bella_

I folded the letter up, placing it into my jacket pocket. Grabbing my suitcase, I glanced at the clock, it was only 7:45. I would have to wait until after 8 to avoid Edward. I planned to stop by their houses' driveway, and just have Esme come out and grab the letter from me. I took my time down the stairs, and set my bags by the door, going back to the kitchen and fixing myself up a bowl of cereal. Charlie came over and gave me a piece of paper with directions, 'just in case'. We talked for a little bit about idle things. 8:15 came around, and I saw Edward's shiny Volvo slow down in front of my house, but it continued after he saw the window closed. That was really just my sign that I wouldn't be going to school. I didn't draw attention to it though.  
I was brought back to the current conversation by Charlie,

"And if you need anything, just call me up. I worry about you Bells." I laughed a bit, saying,

"I know dad, I love you. Think I'm going to take off now." I sighed, standing, and washed my dishes, going back to hug him, saying, "You take care of yourself, too. Good luck with the cooking by the way." He laughed at that, a good hearty chuckle.

"I'll try Bells." And with that, I smiled a sad smile, and he helped me carry my things out to the truck, and handed me a $100 bill, silently. I put it in the glove box, naming it emergency money. He stepped back, and I started the truck, waving, as I backed out of the driveway. I'd checked my phone before I pulled out. Three missed calls, four new text messages. All from Edward. Basically, they all were wondering why I wasn't going to school, and that he would be by after to check on me. I ignored them, and once I was out of sight of the house, I called up Esme. She picked up on the first ring, and we had a small conversation. She agreed to meet me at the end of her driveway in ten minutes, and she was there. I stayed in my truck, and she flashes to my door. By now, I was crying again. I didn't want to leave them. But I needed to go to Arizona, and it wasn't practical for them. I couldn't ask any of them to go with me. Esme all but freaked out. I just shook my head, and cracked the window, handing her the letter, barely whispering,

"Sorry." With that I drove off.


End file.
